How Loud Are The Drums Of War?
by pepe ok
Summary: I think that line sums up the whole movie. This is a Pocahontas fic. It's going into Pocahontas's thought from between when she understands her dream t when she saves John.


Hello, fellow Disney fanatics. This is a one-shot of Pocahontas's thoughts between when she talks to grandmother Willow and when she saves John Smith. I haven't read many other Pocahontas fics, so I hope this isn't too much like a previously written one. If you think it is too similar to any other one you've read, include that in your review and I will judge whether or not I will take mine off I do not own Pocahontas or anything like that. I will be using clips of songs so I don't own them either.

"They're going to kill him at sunrise, grandmother Willow." My vision was unclear from the tears that stung my eyes.

"You have to stop them." Grandmother Willow urged. I was unmoved.

"I can't." There was nothing that could change the future. John Smith was going to be killed and there was nothing anyone, much less me could do.

_Is there nothing I can do?_

_Will it truly be the end?_

_Is it only death that waits_

_Just around the riverbend? _

"Child, remember your dream." Grandmother Willow continued. She didn't seem to understand that I was defeated. I cut her off.

"I was wrong, Grandmother Willow. I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost."

"Child, the Pocahontas I know would not give up. The Pocahontas I know trusts her heart." She coaxed me.

"Well, but that Pocahontas's heart was strong. A shameful heart is what's in me." I sunk my head into my knees in my state of devastation. I was being pulled in a million different directions. Anger, Remorse, self-pity, sadness and hatred boiled inside my heart.

Just then, Meeko slid down a vine in front of me. I lifted my head to see him holding out John Smith's compass.

"The compass?" I held it in my hands and my eyes set down on something I hadn't noticed before.

"Spinning arrow." Grandmother said it just as I began to understand it.

"It's the arrow from your dream!" she cried joyfully.

"I was right!" I said, suddenly feeling the tiniest bit of hope. "It was pointing to him." I knew my dream meant something! I stared further at it and, just as in my dream, it spun faster and faster. Without taking my eyes from it, I rose to my feet as the wind swirled around me, blowing my hair across my face. The most noticeable thing about it was that I heard it speaking to me. I sensed my mother's voice telling me to try.

"Sunrise!" I remembered, noticing the early rays of yellow light creeping in from the cracks between the trees.

"It's not too late child!" Grandmother Willow said. "Let the spirits of the earth guide you. You know your path, child. Now follow it!"

I stared to where the arrow was pointing, toward the village. The gust of wind and the coloured leaves showed me a clear path. With no further thought, I leapt from the stump as fast as I possibly could. I ran to the top of a cliff and looked down. John was just being dragged out. I didn't have much time.

_I don't know what I can do_

_Still I know I've got to try_

My feet pounded against the ground as I sprinted. You know your path, child. Now follow it! Grandmother Willow's voice kept ringing in my ear.

_Eagle help my feet to fly_

I felt my feet being lifted from the earth. The spirits were with me.

_Mountain help my heart be great_

I knew my path.

_Spirits of the earth and sky_

I recognized where I was and knew I'd have to jump. I asked the spirits to lift my legs and I leapt through the air and landed safely on the other side.

_Please don't let it be too late_

I could almost see the smoke from the village now. I charged through the forest, knowing I as almost there.

_How loud are the drums of war?_

Could a single call for peace really overrun two army's full of cries for war? I knew that I could be hurt, but my father had been right. Sometimes our paths are chosen for us. I saw the edge of the village. John's head was on the executing slab and both sides of warriors stopped to watch. My eyes widened and hardened with determination.

_Is the death of all I love,_

_Carried in the drumming of war?_

I pushed my way through the warriors who were too shocked to see me to try and stop me. At that moment I sprinted faster than I ever had in my life and threw myself across John just as Father's war club prepared to come down.

"NO!"

Hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to review so I know if anyone has actually been nice enough to read it.Be sure to check out my other two Mulan fics if you are interested. Thanks!


End file.
